Recordando aquel domingo
by Isade Hyuuchiga
Summary: Sasuke se da cuenta de que realmente no quiere estar si Sakura... Despues de todo es la perona que ama y solo hubo una forma de demostrarle lo que sentía... Entregando su vida...


One shot: Recordando aquel domingo… (SasuSaku)

-_Qué más puedo hacer… No estoy seguro si ella quiera volver conmigo. Me duele demasiado el no tenerla cerca que puedo hacer… -_Así el peliazabache entra en un profundo sueño…-

*-Lo sé Sasuke… Yo también te amo, pero lo que he hecho no tiene perdón lo siento…-*

-El Uchiha menor despierta alterado- _No Sakura, ésta vez no te perderé, no permitiré que te vallas de nuevo de mi lado y me vuelvas a hacer sufrir…-_Se levantó, se puso sus zapatos tomó su chaqueta y salió con un rumbo definitivo… La casa de la pelirrosa-

-_¡Sakura!...-_Llamaba desde fuera de la casa, con varios intentos fallidos en el timbre y la puerta.- _¡Sal por favor necesito decirte algo importante!-_

_-Ella ya no está. –_Se oyó una voz… de seguro de algún vecino- _Ayer la vimos salir con una gran maleta. Mi hijo dice se fue dónde su padre…-_

_-¡Gracias! –_Por suerte el chico sabía dónde vivía el padre de la pelirrosa… Una vez le tocó visitarlo cuando ellos cumplieron un año juntos…-_Debo apresurarme tengo que decírselo-_

-Tomó el tren apresurado, el primero que vio en la estación… Por suerte ese iba directamente a su destino… Bajó en la última parada del tren. Tomó un taxi y le dio la dirección al chofer para que lo llevara. Estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Sakura…-

_-Ya llegamos…- _Dijo el chofer-

_-Aquí tiene el dinero.- _Se bajó del auto, y fue directo a tocar la puerta y para su fortuna abrió Sakura-

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –_Preguntó ella-

_-Vine a buscarte, quiero pedirte que vuelvas con migo. Siento todo lo que pasó…-_

_-Sasuke Gomen pero yo…-_

_-Siento todo lo que hice y dije. Pero ahora vengo enserio… Quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo._

_-¿Qué dices?-_

_-Lo que escuchaste… Quiero que seas mi esposa, quiero tenerte junto a mí toda mi vida y que seas la mujer que me acompañe en las buenas y las malas siempre…- _

-Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas creando un camino fino y brillante en éstas…- _Lo siento… de verdad lo siento Sasuke, pero no volveré. Me hiciste sufrir mucho, me engañaste con Karin, me dolió bastante, aun así te perdoné esa vez, pero luego la segunda… El encontrarte ella en el apartamento no es algo que me hubiera gustado ver. Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. No soporto más. Quizás digas que me amas, pero mi amor por ti ya no tiene más sentido que el de un estúpido masoquismo. Lo siento, pero no volveré…-_

_-Sakura, te lo ruego vuelve con migo… Me di cuenta de que realmente te amo… Lo con Karin no fue algo más que pasajero, ella ahora está con Suigetsu y ya no…-_Lo interrumpe Sakura-

_-¡Cállate Sasuke! ¡Lo tuyo no son más que excusas para hacerme volver! ¡Me importa un carajo si ella ahora está con ese tal Suigetsu, lo que hiciste en el momento fue muy cruel y doloroso para mí! ¡Sí realmente quisieras que vuelva contigo darías tu vida por mí y no lo hiciste, si no que te arriesgaste a dar la tuya por ella! No quiero volver a verte vete de aquí…-_

_-Sakura… Gomen nasai-_ Sasuke se fue de la casa del padre de Sakura… Caminó sin rumbo por un par de horas y llegó a un lugar dónde se arrendaban motocicletas. Sacó dinero que traía en su billetera dentro de su chaqueta y fue al local a pedir una…-

-Tomó rumbo por la carretera, en un momento se detuvo en un lado sacó papel y lápiz y comenzó a escribir una nota. Luego sacó una herramienta que había pedido prestada en el local por las horas que tendría la motocicleta y cortó los frenos de ésta. Guardó la nota en un bolsillo bien oculto dentro de ésta y encendió el motor comenzando a andar a una alta velocidad… Se venía una curva algo peligrosa para motociclistas, aceleró hasta la velocidad máxima y en ese instante soltó el mando y la motocicleta se desvió, choco contra en barandal de la carretera provocando una explosión la cual lo envió lejos del lugar… Llegó una ambulancia rápido al lugar, pero era demasiado tarde… Estaba muerto.-

-_Deberíamos de revisar si tiene algún documento que lo identifique para así avisarles a sus familiares- _Mencionó uno de los doctores ya en el hospital-

_-Yo lo haré- _Respondió otro-

*Una hora después*

-_¡Por qué! ¡Por qué mi hijo! ¡Kami, por qué me lo has quitado de mi lado! –_Lloraba desconsolada Mikoto la madre de Sasuke-

_-Tranquila madre –_Le dijo Itachi el hermano mayor- _Todo en ésta vida sucede por algo y tal vez éste era su turno…-_

_-Disculpe, necesito hablar con alguno de ustedes…-_

_-Yo iré –Dijo el Uchiha mayor- ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Hemos encontrado dentro de las pertenencias ésta carta, va dirigida a la señora Haruno Sakura, y también encontramos éste anillo en su bolsillo-_

_-No puede ser…-_Se dijo Itachi- _Iré a llamar a Sakura enseguida- _Itachi Salió del hospital y llamó a Sakura…-

_-¿Diga?-_ Respondió la peli-rosa desde el otro lado del teléfono-

_-Sakura soy Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke, necesito que vengas urgente al hospital central…-_

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_-Sasuke… Murió hace unas horas en un accidente…-_

_-No puede… Ser…-_

_-Lo siento mucho, pero necesito que vengas ahora-_

_-Ok… Voy… Para allá- _Cuelga-

_-Se ve que no reaccionó bien…- _

_*-Unos 20 minutos después-*_

_-Itachi, dime como fue por favor-_

_-Hubieron testigos que dijeron haberle visto andar a una alta velocidad por la carretera justo en una curva en una motocicleta arrendada, la cual tenía los frenos cortados…-_

_-No… No es cierto…-_

_-Perdón Sakura…- _Itachi recordó lo de los objetos encontrados- _Ten esto fue lo que se encontró junto a sus pertenencias.-_

_-Gracias Itachi…- _Toma la pequeña caja y la abre, ve que era un anillo de compromiso… Luego toma la carta en sus manos y comienza a leerla tristemente…-

*-_Sakura, para cuando estés leyendo esto, de seguro ya estaré muerto. Como tú dijiste, doy mi vida para que vuelvas con migo, aunque sé que ahora no podremos estar juntos, me voy feliz porque al menos pude cumplir con tus deseos. Siempre te amé y como a nadie en este mundo. Siento dejarte de esta forma pero no había opción, o vivía junto a ti o simplemente no vivía… Cuando pasó lo de Karin la segunda vez me sentí el peor animal del mundo, el más despreciado de todo el planeta… ¿Recuerdas cuando me viste el brazo y me preguntaste que me pasaba y yo te dije 'Fue un accidente, me caí y me raspé con una rejilla'? Pues debo decirte que no fue así, esos cortes me los hice yo mismo cuando pensé en que me dejarías y que no estaría más junto a ti. Vuelvo a repetírtelo, eres la persona que más amo, o que amaba en este mundo y siento todo lo que te hice sufrir… No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haberte lo dicho antes…. _

_Con esta carta me despido de ti. Ahora espero que encuentres a alguien con quien seas realmente feliz, y que te merezca y te quiera tal y como eres…_

_Adiós Sakura…_

_Atte.: Sasuke Uchiha-*_

_-Sakura no soportó la idea de no tener a Sasuke… 'Tonta' se dijo a sí misma. Ella realmente lo amaba pero nunca pensó que él podría quererla de esa manera… Sus lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y cayeron por sus mejillas… Comenzó a correr si dirección alguna, pero a una velocidad a la que nunca hubiera imaginado antes… De repente, sintió el sonido de una bocina y lo último que vio fueron unas luces blancas, de seguro de algún camión, para luego despertar en un extraño lugar y volver a reencontrarse con la persona que más amaba…. Sasuke Uchiha…-_

_Fin…_

_

* * *

_

_bueno, es el primer fic que subo xD comentarios, papas, lechugas, tomates, lo que tengan xD gracias por leer. ¿Reviews?_


End file.
